goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GoosebumpsArt/Editing 101: Creating Character Pages
__NOEDITSECTION__ So, you want to make '''a character page?' Well, I would like to help you make the '''best' character page possible! What doesn't deserve to be a page? Before we get into designing a page, let's discuss what does and doesn't need to be a page. According to this wiki's rules, :Don't make pages you don't intend to edit. ... when you create a page, don't simply write a sentence and move on to another page. Add as much meaningful information as you can. ... don't create a page for something that doesn't need a page. Please do not create pages for background characters/creatures without any significant information about the character. :If a user creates a poorly written or poorly formatted page, and the admins believe that the user does not intend to fix the page, the admins may mark it for deletion or delete the page. Our wiki has too many "stub pages" (pages without much info) already, so we aren't really interested in creating new ones. We would like to request that you don't create character pages unless you are willing to write at least a few short paragraphs and format the page properly. Even if you create a page for a very popular character, the page may be deleted if it doesn't follow these rules. What deserves to be a page? Main characters and villains are usually the easiest characters to make pages for. Books usually go in depth describing their protagonists and antagonists. This'll give you lots of material to work with! If you want to make a page for a secondary or non-main character, that's okay, so long as the page has enough well worded information. Naming pages Contents You may be asking yourself, "What information goes on a character page?" I'll help answer that! 'Intro' *Each character page should have a character infobox. If you don't know how to create an infobox, read this Fandom guide. *There should be 1-3 sentences at the beginning of each character page saying the character's name, role, and the series/book they appeared in. '"History"' Every character page needs a couple of paragraphs (or more) of background info. We call this portion the "History" section. Here are some tips: *If you don't know how to create section headers, read this Fandom article. *If your character has appeared in more than one book, create a subsection for each appearance. (If that's confusing, check the reference image.) *The "History" section shouldn't be a copy of the book summary. Ideally, the summary that appears in the character's "History" section should only be about 1,000 to 3,000 characters long. Try using a word-counter to make sure your writing isn't too long or short. '"General information"' The "General information" section is where we write a character's specific traits. *Almost every character page should have a "Physical appearance" subsection. *It's recommended that you also create a "Personality" subsection. *You can create a "Hobbies" subsection if you really want to. Not many pages use this. '"List of appearances"' This section is only necessary if the character at hand has appeared in more than one book or piece of media. If you want the admins to create a "List of appearances" table, send them a message and let them know. '"Trivia"' This section contains trivial/bonus facts that don't belong elsewhere in the article. This section is always optional. TL;DR Too long; didn't read? Here's a brief summary: *Make sure your pages contain a decent amount of info. *Look at existing pages, and try to follow their formatting. *Pages that don't follow the previous two points may be deleted. *Contact the admins if you need any help! Happy editing! See also... Editing 101: How to Add High Quality Images Category:Blog posts